Wherever You Are
by SanityLost2
Summary: Twilight Sparkle has just lost the love of her life, Rainbow Dash. Will Rainbow Dash's last message to her help ease the Unicorn's pain? This story was inspired by the poem "Do not Stand at my Grave and Weep" by Mary Elizabeth Frye


Twilight pressed her forehead against the headboard of her bed. "Why...why...why, she kept mouthing to herself. She breathed heavily because no matter what she did, the iron weight in her chest wouldn't go away. She hated breathing, because with each breath, more tears came to her pink eyes.

The walls to her room were adorned with several pictures of the smiling, violet eyed unicorn. Beside the unicorn stood a cyan pegasus that wore her signature, confident smile as she stood tall. Rainbow Dash. Just thinking about that name conjured frigid claws that tore at her heart.

"Why?" Twilight croaked to no one in the room. The unicorn wondered if Spike as still standing outside of her room, waiting for her to emerge.

She rose up to look at a picture that rested on her nightstand, shaking her matted, dark blue mane, that had a violet and rose streak, out of her face. It was the newest picture in her room, that had her standing in front of a sparkling river with Rainbow Dash, who was covered head to hoof in her new Wonderbolt uniform.

Dash was determined to prove that she was the best flier in Equestria, and she decided to do it during one of the most dangerous routines that the Wonderbolts ever performed, by performing a Sonic Rainboom. The letter said that Spitfire, their captain, had warned the rainbow maned mare not to do it as it might be dangerous.

Twilight didn't blame Spitfire, or the Wonderbolts, she knew how much of a daredevil her mare was. The letter said that Rainbow Dash came out of the trick wrong and went barreling toward the ground. She hit the ground and suffered serious brain and neck injuries. There was nothing anypony could do.

In the letter, Spitfire said it was strange, before she hit the ground, spectators said they could see a smile on Rainbow's face.

Twilight felt the heavy weight squeeze against her lungs. She gritted her teeth and turned in her bed, allowing small rivers escape her closed eyes.

The funeral was a private affair. Just a few of Rainbow's closest friends, and her family was there. Twilight had never met Rainbow's mother and father. Dash said she was going to introduce her to them when she came back from her latest tour.

Twilight sniffed when she remembered how sad Dash's family was, but that wasn't the part that got her. The part that made her break down was when they asked Twilight if there was anything they could do for her. They didn't say anything about themselves, they wanted to know what they could do for her. The parents that just lost their only daughter wanted know know what they could do for her, a pony with tons of friends, a family, and the favor of the royal court. The purple unicorn pressed her hooves into her eyes, Dash's parents were "way past cool."

The room buzzed around Twilight. She pressed her forehooves over her ears and screwed her eyes shut, failing to dam the rivers rolling down her cheeks. She focused arcane magic into her horn, causing a bright purple light to develop on the tip. A glimmering bubble of force formed around Twilight and her bed, blocking out the rest of the world. She wished the whole world could go away, that it could all fade to black so she could be alone with the stinging sensations snaking through stomach.

No sound came from outside of her forcefield. The only noises she could hear was the beating of her own heart and her occasional shuffling on the bed.

Alone. She was alone in her little bubble world, just like she was alone in the outside world. She had her friends, she had her family, and she had Rainbow's family. But she still felt alone. Twilight dropped the forcefield. What was the point of having it up if the world she created was as lonely as the one she tried to get away from.

There was a knock on the door, "Twilight, hey twilight?" The gentle voice of her assistant, Spike, came from the other side of the door.

"Not now Spike, I don't want to talk to anyone," Twilight's voice quivered.

"I know," Spike's voice was choked, "I don't mean to bother you. But I just got a letter I think you'll want to read."

The only thought that passed through Twilight's mind was that the letter might be from the princess, probably something to try and console her. She remembered the night after the funeral when Celestia held her until she cried herself to sleep. "I don't want to read it right now Spike, I know-I know the princess will be mad, but I'll read the letter tomorrow."

"Uh, it's not from the princess."

"Huh? Oh, well then just," Twilight sighed in frustration, "just put it somewhere and I'll deal with it later."

"Um...it's from Rainbow Dash."

Twilight's head jerked up, "What? How?"

Spike sniffed and cleared his throat, "I think I'll let you see for yourself Twilight."

There was a hissing noise as the dragon slid the letter under Twilight's door. Twilight hurriedly pulled the letter toward her with her magic. On the front of the cream colored envelope was scrawled To Twilight in Rainbow's terrible writing. On the back was a sticker seal that looked like a lightning bolt colored blue, yellow, and red, striking from a cloud. This was Rainbow's cutie mark.

Twilight took a slow, ragged breath, watching the envelope levitate before her. How did this even make sense? Was someone sending this to her as a cruel joke? Why would anyone do that? The unicorn gritted her teeth. Images of her bloodily mauling a nameless pony who sent this filled her mind. Dash was dead, she couldn't send any letters, and she damned sure didn't need any reminders that her lover wasn't around anymore.

Another possibility worked its way into her mind. What if Dash wrote it before she passed. What if she wrote it before a show and it just took a long time to get to Ponyville. Twilight took several deep breaths, not wanting to open it. Just the thought of reading about her love being excited before or after a performance would only hurt her more.

She stood there watching the envelope floating before, surrounded by her bright purple magic for a long moment, until it slowly started to waver. She fought an inner tug of war with herself, until finally one side won. Even if the letter was written by a happy Rainbow Dash, talking about her awesome performance at her last show, at least she could have one more glimpse of a happy cyan pegasus through her words in the letter.

She slowly peeled the sticker that sealed the letter and took out two pieces of folded paper. Unfolding the paper with her magic she laid both pieces in front of her, the first one she came to was a letter.

_Dear Twilight,_

_If you're reading this, then I've kicked the bucket. I've had this hidden away, only to be delivered to you when I die. I know, I know, it's hard to imagine somepony as awesome as me passing away. But I guess awesomeness like this can't last forever. Knowing me, I probably died doing some really awesome stunt, or heroically saving a life. That's the way I want to go!_

_All joking aside though, I'm really sorry you have to read this. Even though I write this, I kind of hope you go before I do, because I can't stand the thought of you crying. You are the first and only pony that ever made me feel the way I feel about you, and you always will be. I always joke with everypony I know that awesomeness like me will last forever, but I honestly never wanted to last forever, until you told me how you felt about me._

_I will never forget that day. I felt like a billion sonic rainbooms were going off inside of me. I always felt that way about you too, but I never thought you were into having relationships, just your books. Then again, I never thought you wanted a mare like me because of how different we were. Praise Celestia I was wrong._

_You made me happier than I've ever been Twilight, and I hope I did the same for you. Even if we get old and crotchety, and hate each other's guts in the future, just know that right now, you're the colors in my rainbow._

_I wrote a little something for you to remember me by that I put into this letter. I'm not very good at mushy love stuff, and I had to get a little help...okay, a lot of help from Pinkie. Who knew that little pink ball of energy had, what you liked to call a "poetic soul."_

_I pray to Celestia that soon after I pass, you are able to wear a big smile on your face. You're a beautiful unicorn, and the world would be a really sad place if a mare like you isn't smiling and happy._

_I love you Twilight Sparkle, forever and always,_

_Rainbow Dash_

It got difficult to read the letter at several points, because her vision kept getting blurry. Twilight was able to focus long enough to get through the letter, and keep her tears at bay. With a slow, weighted movement, she looked at the other sheet of paper.

_Wherever you Are_

_A Super Awesome Poem by the One and Only Rainbow Dash (...and Pinkie, but I came up with the idea!)_

_Silly me, I fell asleep_

_and I forgot to wake_

_Now you're really sad_

_and think your heart will break_

_But don't hide your face_

_or shed a single tear_

_You think I've gone away_

_but I'm still right here_

_When cold winds blow_

_across your face_

_the sun's rays will wrap you_

_in a warm embrace_

_When you feel the loneliness_

_silence can bring_

_the birds around you_

_will rise up and sing_

_When you are out at sea_

_and don't know where you are_

_just look to the sky_

_I'll be your guiding star_

_When you think that the world_

_is nothing but shades of gray_

_flowers will come into bloom_

_and brighten up your day_

_When the darkness closes in_

_and you're scared late at night_

_through your window will come_

_a beam of soft moonlight_

_The road right now seems long_

_and the pain will last a bit_

_but on your darkest days_

_please never forget_

_No matter where I fly_

_very close, or very far_

_as long as I fly in your heart_

_I'll be wherever you are_

Twlight's face softened, and even though anguish still tore at her chest, she did something she didn't think she would do again. She smiled.

With her magic, she turned the page with the poem on it over and saw a little note scribbled on the back.

_I hope you liked the poem. It's not as good as anything you write, but I did my best. I wish words could express how awesome you are Twilight, and how awesome you make me feel, but they don't. Maybe you can create a word that means amazing, wonderful, loving, super, awesome, radical, beautiful, and makes me super happy every day all at once. You're smart enough to._

_I'm really happy we got to make all of those happy memories together, and I hope you'll go on making the world a brighter place. Just remember I'll always be in your heart, and one day, both of us will be flying to all kinds of awesome places!_

_Rainbow Dash_

Twilight felt her pain ease a little. She took a deep breath and reclined her back against the headboard of her bed. The world was dark and dreary right now, but the morning brought the sun. She always told Rainbow Dash that whenever the pegasus was feeling down, and now Rainbow was telling her that, in her own way.

Twilight sniffed. All of the times that she gave Rainbow philosophical advice, she thought that the pegasus never listened. For once in her life, the unicorn was happy to be wrong.

The purple mare looked down to see a shadow under door. "Spike?" Twilight called out.

There was a click and the door opened to reveal small purple dragon. Spike's face was long as he looked at his best friend, "Is there something you need Twilight?" He asked gently.

Twilight rose from her bed and walked over to him, and then drew him close with a foreleg into a hug. The two held onto each other for a long minute. Then, the unicorn smiled down at the dragon's inquisitive glance.

Spike smiled back, "I'll close up the library Twilight, just get some rest."

She nodded in response, closed the door after Spike left, and then went back to bed. She pulled her blanket up to her neck and turned to look out the window. Up in the sky, a star shined brighter than the others. Moonlight gently fell through the window onto her bed. Twilight closed her eyes, and let her mind drift into sleep. In her dreams, she soared beside a cyan pegasus that happily flapped her wings. Together they happily flew, until Twilight awoke with a smile, and looked into the rays of the morning sun.

**The End**

**Author's Notes: **I'm honestly not sure how good this story is. I am usually pretty confident in my work, but this one has made me unsure. I was inspired to write this story last night and I ended up writing all of it, including the poem, in a little over an hour. The poem might be kind of out of character for Rainbow. As I wrote it, I pictured Rainbow coming up with ideas and Pinkie writing down the words. I wanted to go back and change the poem several times, but I couldn't figure out how, so I left it. I hope it didn't take too much away from the story.

Because this story is similar to another story I did, I hope I don't get accused of just trying to reuse an old idea. Because of this, I probably won't put this story in another place where I publish my pony stories.

I hope you enjoyed reading this, and I hope you are able to take its message away with you. Oh, and if you have a partner of any kind, make sure you let them know you love them. You'll be surprised at how much brighter it makes thier life.


End file.
